Julie Power (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Roy Craig (maternal grandfather); James Power (father); Margaret Craig (mother); Alex Power (brother); Jack Power (brother); Katie Power (sister); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bainbridge Island, Washington; formerly New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Julie received her interchangeable powers from the Kymellian, Aelfyre Whitemane. | PlaceOfBirth = Richmond, Virginia | Creators = Louise Simonson; June Brigman | First = Power Pack #1 | HistoryText = Origin Julie was perhaps the most "normal" of the Power siblings. When she was not in "superhero mode" Julie could be quite shy and quiet. Julie was also a voracious reader, and was frequently seen reading, carrying or quoting books. She frequently stepped into a maternal role with her siblings, caring for Katie and Franklin Richards and attempting to restore peace during conflicts. In battles, Julie possessed quick reflexes and was a strong fighter. In the Pack's initial conflict with Prince Jakal, Julie was able to single-handedly bring down the Snark's ship. She was also the only member of Power Pack to be directly responsible for the death of another — Pestilence, who fell to her death when Julie struck her with the "Julie Hammer" battle technique.Fall of the Mutants event Loners Having begun superheroic activities as a child and spent nearly half her life in that role, Julie felt she had missed experiencing a normal life, and decided to retire from being a superheroine and focus more on her private life. During her first meeting with Excelsior, she explained that she wanted to become an actress. However, she (as well as the others within the group) agreed to go on the mission offered by Rick Jones to help bring in the Runaways for their own good. After the mission the decided that it was a one time thing and return to there support group. Julie however felt the urge to make use of her powers again and dove off a building and soared through the sky. When Julie intruded during a battle between Hollow and Ricochet, she was stabbed through the shoulders by Hollow. Fortunately, her alien metabolism allowed her to heal from the wound quickly. Later, she enjoyed a conversation over burgers with Ricochet and had him take her to Marvel Studios for an audition. | Powers = Flight, her maximum speed is at least 800mph, faster than the speed of sound. As Molecula, Julie had Density Control. It should be noted that Lightspeed actually survived Ultron's energy blast, which previously disintegrated Victor's mother, meaning that Julie may have been able to draw on the powers of her siblings even though they were not nearby. Previous incidents have demonstrated a sharing and linking of these powers when the siblings are in proximity to each other. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human woman with regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Costume made of unstable molecules | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = During Julie's time with the Loners there were hints that she might be unsure of her sexual identity. This was not resolved in the series itself but Cristos Gage has recently revealed that this issue will be adressed in Avengers Academy which Julie has recently joined | Links = }} Category:Flight